des sentiments nouveaux
by saku31
Summary: Naruto de retour, Tsunade forme des équipes de deux pour les missions concernant Akatsuki et Orochimaru. Neji se retrouve avec Sakura. NejiSaku


**Chapitre 1 : Les retrouvailles**

Il regarda du haut de la colline son village natal, Konoha, et soupira d'aise. Enfin rentré à la maison. Ses amis lui manquaient tellement…Il se souvenait du jour où il était parti avec son nouveau sensei, un ermite pervers aux longs cheveux blancs, qu'il nommait parfois d' 'Ero-sennin'. Naruto repensa tristement à ses adieux et se demandait ce qu'étaient devenus ses amis, surtout une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux roses lorsque Jiraiya se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

On y va ?

Naruto se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, le même qu'il y a deux ans, puis lui confia d'une voix enjouée :

J'ai hâte de revoir mes amis. Savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus et montrer à Sakura ce que je suis devenu pour ramener Sasuke.

Jiraiya sourit. Lui aussi voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant leur absence. Ils se remirent en route et entrèrent dans Konoha, le cœur lourd d'émotions. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues, quêtant le moindre changement mais le village était toujours le même, calme. Ils passèrent devant le magasin de fleurs des Yamanaka et Naruto s'arrêta avec des souvenirs de la blonde, meilleure amie et ennemie de Sakura. Celle-ci n'avait aucune estime à l'égard du blond. Il sourit en visualisant d'avance sa tête lorsqu'elle aurait vu qu'il a changé.

Je me demande ce qu'est devenue Ino. Est-elle toujours aussi prétentieuse et fan de la mode ?

Il entra dans le magasin. En face, le comptoir était vide. Le jeune homme admira les fleurs et les bouquets tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres qui attendaient patiemment qu'on les achète et Jiraiya tira une grimace, préférant les bars et les jolies filles aux herbes à pétales. Il y eut un bruit derrière le comptoir qui fit relever la tête de Naruto. Jiraiya sortit de son rêve et se rendit compte qu'un filée de bave coulait de sa bouche. Une voix s'éleva d'où venait le bruit.

Attendez, j'arrive !

Naruto reconnut la voix. La tête d'une jeune fille de son âge, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, apparut derrière le comptoir et son regard s'accrocha sur le jeune homme, surprise. Elle n'avait pas changée, même pour la couleur de ses vêtements.

Na…Naru…Naruto ? bégaya Ino.

L'intéressé lui sourit bêtement.

Naruto !

Elle sauta à son cou, joyeuse. Il tomba en arrière sur ses fesses en ne comprenant pas, surtout venant d'elle. Après avoir failli l'étrangler de joie, elle le lâcha enfin. Jiraiya avait regardé la scène avec un sourire au coin, moqueur.

Naruto, tu es enfin revenu ! Tu manques tellement au village. Même moi (ça tue de le dire), j'ai trouvé le village plus ennuyeux sans toi et tes bêtises !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus surpris qu'elle lui dise ça. Jiraiya intervint :

Désolé de décevoir, mais je l'ai calmé. Enfin…finit-il par murmurer pour lui-même.

Naruto restera Naruto. Personne ne pourra rien y changer.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, fier, avec un regard victorieux vers son sensei qui haussa un sourcil.

Dis, où est Sakura-chan ?

Sakura ? Je n'en sais rien, soupira Ino avec une pointe de déception. Je ne la vois plus beaucoup ces temps-ci, enfin maintenant plus. Mais on est redevenue de grandes amies, je te rassure. Elle est devenue l'élève de Tsunade-sama, je t'en dis pas plus, tu le découvriras par toi-même…

Elève de Tsunade ?...Ca promet…grommela Jiraiya en imaginant le caractère que la jeune fille devait avoir.

J'ai hâte de la revoir, dit Naruto en souriant. Tu viens avec nous, Ino ?

Celle-ci réfléchit, hésitant à laisser le magasin seul puis sourit.

Je viens, répondit-elle puis elle cria à l'adresse de la salle derrière le magasin. Papa, maman, je pars avec Naruto et Jiraiya-sama, ok ?

Vas-y, répondit une voix féminine légèrement enraillée par un rhume à travers le mur.

Ino se tourna vers les deux autres.

Allons-y.

Ils sortirent du magasin et Jiraiya prit une mine sérieuse lorsqu'ils commencèrent à marcher dans la rue, ce que n'aimait pas Naruto.

Alors, que s'est-il passé pendant notre absence ?

Pfff…Rien de spécial, répondit Ino. Orochimaru et Akatsuki sont restés calmes ; aucune nouvelle d'eux mais nous continuons quand même à collecter des informations. Mais je pense qu'ils vont bientôt revenir à la charge.

L'ermite hocha la tête.

Bien. Heureusement…Mais nous devons d'abord aller voir l'Hokage, ensuite tu iras revoir tes amis, continua-t-il en s'adressant au jinchuuriki.

Hein ? Pourquoi aller voir Tsunade-mamie ? Je m'en fiche, moi ! Le rapport, tu peux le faire tout seul !

Naruto !

Celui-ci croisa les bras et bouda après avoir reçu un coup sur la tête de la part de son sensei, faisant éclater de rire Ino. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le palais de l'Hokage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond de sa chambre, à moitié endormie. Elle voulut se rendormir mais un BOUM dans la chambre d'à côté, celle de son petit frère, la fit sursauter et elle grogna.

Toujours besoin de réveiller le monde dès qu'il est levé…

Elle s'assit sur son lit et passa une main entre ses cheveux roses pour les démêler tout en pestant contre son frère. Sakura, après un moment d'hésitation, s'habilla en vitesse après sa douche d'un débardeur rouge, d'un short et d'une mini-jupe rose, mit directement ses bottes moulantes jusqu'aux genoux puis sortit, faillit trébucher dans les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine avec une démarche légèrement fantomatique que sa mère, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, remarqua.

Bonjour, ça va ma chérie ?

'lut, le jour où Gaitan comprendra de ne pas faire de bruit lorsque quelqu'un dort, ça ira, oui.

Le dénommé Gaitan courut bruyamment dans les escaliers et apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était petit, environ cinq ans, les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts émeraude comme sa sœur mais il avait la peau plus foncé qu'elle.

Maman, j'ai faim !

Gaitan ! gronda celle-ci.

Gaitan prit un air surpris puis innocent. Sa mère soupira.

Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'arrêter d'embêter ta sœur ? Elle est devenue un grand ninja et…

Sakura se sentit fière d'entendre ça de sa mère mais son frère avait plutôt l'air de s'étouffer.

Sakura ? Un grand ninja ?

T'as quelque chose à dire, morveux ? s'écria-t-elle, en rage, mettant bien son poing en évidence.

Il comprit vite le message et se recroquevilla de peur qu'elle ne le frappe.

Ri…rien !

Sakura se calma.

C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Ils s'installèrent à table et Sakura prit rapidement son petit-déjeuner pour sortir plus vite et ne plus entendre les bavardages incessants de son frère qui racontait n'importe quoi. Elle sortit et prit une grande bouffée d'air. La journée s'annonçait bonne. Elle commença à déambuler dans les rues lorsqu'elle vit Shikamaru, toujours sa coiffure en forme d'ananas. Celui-ci, les mains dans les poches, s'approcha d'elle.

Salut.

Salut.

Shikamaru s'arrêta à son niveau et le silence s'installa.

Il paraît que Naruto est revenu, dit-il simplement.

Sakura écarquilla des yeux. Naruto ? Revenu à Konoha ? Elle faillit sauter de joie mais se contint.

Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment en lui sautant dessus ce qui le surprit et elle faillit l'étrangler.

J'en sais rien !

Tu m'aides beaucoup, là !

Je te l'ai dit, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. On le cherche ensemble ?

Elle sourit, puis le jeune Nara.

Ok.

Ils repartirent ensemble à la recherche de leur ami dans les rues de Konoha.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et trouvèrent rapidement la bonne porte. Jiraiya toqua puis ils attendirent que Tsunade ouvre. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme blonde à la poitrine généreuse apparut, se figea en les voyant puis sourit.

Naruto ! Jiraiya !

Salut Tsunade.

Tsunade-mamie ! Comme je…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tsunade cria :

NARUTO ! Arrête de m'appeler Tsunade-mamie !

Il y eut une course-poursuite dans les couloirs et Ino et Jiraiya décidèrent d'attendre dans le bureau qu'ils aient fini leurs gamineries. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsunade entra dans le bureau, tenant Naruto par le cou. Il avait des bosses sur la tête, était assommé et K.O. elle le lâcha et il tomba lourdement par terre.

Excusez-nous de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps mais il le fallait.

Ino et Jiraiya acquiescèrent, exaspérés. Jiraiya reprit son sérieux pour les jolies filles qui devaient attendre (toujours aussi exaspérant) et toussota.

Qu'avez-vous fait pendant deux ans ?

Je l'ai entraîné et un petit peu dressé.

T'as bien dit _un petit peu_…soupira-t-elle.

Naruto se releva après avoir repris ses esprits avec un terrible mal de tête. Il tituba quelques instants puis se retint de tomber contre le mur.

Nous sommes de nouveau opérationnels, continua l'ermite. Mais cette après-midi, congé.

Oui, bien sûr, dit Tsunade en souriant. Votre voyage a dû durer…Je vous laisse faire vos retrouvailles. Mais venez demain à huit heures sauf toi, Jiraiya, et dîtes-le aux autres. Je vous expliquerai.

Ils sortirent et rentrèrent dans les rues de Konoha. Ils croisèrent l'équipe de Gai qui lui fit un joyeux accueil (même Neji, incroyable !), l'équipe de Kurenai ; Hinata tomba dans les vaps lorsque Naruto sauta à son cou, joyeux de la revoir, puis tous les autres sauf Sakura et Shikamaru. Naruto soupira.

Mais où peuvent-ils bien être, ces deux-là ?

Ils ne regardaient même pas où ils allaient, ils arrivèrent à un croisement lorsqu'ils se cognèrent contre deux personnes.

Désolé…

...Naruto ?

Celui-ci se tourna vers les deux personnes et reconnut Sakura et Shikamaru. Le brun n'avait pas vraiment changé, juste grandi, mais Sakura faisait plus féminine et mature.

Sakura !

Il se jeta au cou de ses deux amis, les larmes aux yeux. Shikamaru parut surpris mais ne dit rien et lui tapota gentiment le dos avec un mince sourire. La rose répondit à son étreinte en l'enlaçant. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Elle le décrivit des yeux.

Tu as changé, Naruto.

Toi aussi, Sakura.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils firent des compliments à l'autre puis le blond demanda :

Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant ces deux ans et demi ? T'as pu vivre sans moi ?

Pfff, toujours aussi bête, Naruto ! Tu ne changeras jamais !...Et bien, je suis devenue l'élève de Tsunade-sama, elle m'a fait travailler dure, pas généreuse avec moi…Elle m'a surtout appris les techniques médicales.

Tu es devenue une médic-nin ?

En quelque sorte, oui. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Jiraiya m'a entraîné…

Pas pour les techniques perverses, j'espère ! l'interrompit-elle avec dans sa voix un grain de soupçon.

Hein ? Non, il n'a pas réussi à me convertir…je me suis entrainé dur avec lui…j'ai hâte de te montrer le résultat et aussi de voir où tu en ais, toi.

Elle lui sourit et rougit légèrement.

Oui…et j'ai été élevée au rang de chuunin.

Hein ? Déjà ? Et moi ? Je ne suis toujours qu'un genin ! gémit-il en pleurant comme une fontaine.

Elle pouffa de rire et décida de le narguer un petit peu mais Ino l'interrompit :

On va dans le parc ? On sera mieux qu'à un croisement de rue !

Ils se levèrent et prirent une ruelle puis entrèrent dans un grand parc aux arbres massifs avec un grand cerisier en fleurs au centre. Sakura courut vers celui-ci et s'assit contre son tronc puis regarda les autres la rejoindre. Ino s'assit à côté d'elle et les autres devant celles-ci sauf Jiraiya.

Demain, à huit heures, il faut être au bureau de Tsunade, les informa celui-ci.

Les jeunes grimacèrent et protestèrent, bien entendu.

Quoi ? Mais on vient à peine de se revoir ! Elle ne peut pas nous laisser une journée…

Ce sont les ordres alors arrêtez de vous plaindre. Bon j'y vais, à plus !

A plus !

Jiraiya partit et eux se doutaient où il allait (qui peut douter de la destination de ce cher Jiraiya ?). Ils se turent un moment puis Naruto entama la discussion en parlant de tout et de rien enfin, surtout des tentatives de '_prise d'inspiration_' de Jiraiya dans diverses endroits (on devine lesquels), notamment les bains publics. Les filles étaient sidérées pendant que Naruto riait et Shikamaru s'endormait en regardant des papillons passer. Ils se séparèrent en début de soirée et rentrèrent chez eux sauf Naruto qui mangea chez Ichiraku cinq bols de ramens avant de rentrer chez lui, le ventre plein, et de s'affaler sur son lit. Ils se couchèrent tôt pour le rendez-vous avec Tsunade avec pour dernière pensée le retour de Naruto et les retrouvailles.


End file.
